


Thomas The Tank Engine x Lonely Reader

by autumnxcolors



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types, Thomas the Tank Engine - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Help, Hot, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Reader-Insert, Trains, Why am I making this, what tf has my life come to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnxcolors/pseuds/autumnxcolors
Summary: CAN BE MALE OR FEMALE READER[Y/N] had always been a lonely train, until one day, they met Thomas on the railroad tracks, and their whole life turned upside down.
Relationships: Thomas the Tank Engine/Reader
Comments: 3





	Thomas The Tank Engine x Lonely Reader

[Y/N]'s wheels moved along the train tracks, and tears formed in your eyes. You had always been a lonely tank engine. No one at the station ever talked to you, and you had been sitting on the sidelines your whole life. You'd decided it wasn't worth it anymore. You were running away. What could you even contribute if no one wanted to interact with you? "Hey!" a captivating voice suddenly said from behind you. 

You slowly turned around, and met eyes with the most alluring tank engine you had ever seen in your life.

He had a gray face, with wide, innocent eyes. He had a concerned gaze, and a somewhat caring yet fun aura surrounding him. He was a handsome bright blue color, reflecting what seemed to be a lively soul. He looked at you up and down, and asked in a concerned tone, "where are you going? You're a bit far from the station." 

Despite being instantly enraptured, you attempted to shake it away. "I could ask you the same thing," you replied bitterly, your voice choking a bit.

The blue tank engine scooted forward, closer to you. A part of you liked it, but you shook it away once again. It was just your anxiety. "I saw you leaving, and I followed you. I'd noticed you seeming kind of upset lately. You can... tell me about it if you want." 

You averted his gaze, and sighed. "Fine, since no one else cares to listen." 

"No one ever notices me. I see all the other tank engines laughing and having fun, and every time I try to join, I just get cast aside and ignored. Why is this happening? Am I boring? Unworthy? So, I'm leaving. If I'm unwanted, then why stay?" You felt more tears form in your eyes, and they started to roll down your cheeks.

The mysterious tank engine moved closer to you, pressing his side against yours. It was strangely comforting. "Say, what's your name? I'm Thomas." 

"I-I'm [Y/N]," you choked out.

You two sat in a comfortable silence, and you let all the tears you had been holding in for years finally come out. As you finished crying, you sniffled, and then met eyes once again with Thomas. You felt a warmth spread across your face, and this time, you knew. 

There was no denying it.

You loved Thomas.

As if on command, Thomas moved his face closer to yours, and before you knew it, you were locked in a passionate kiss. You gleefully returned the kiss, savoring every moment of it. When your lips finally pulled apart, you whispered, "I love you, Thomas."

"I love you too, [Y/N]."


End file.
